


Not Quite Privacyfree

by Okumen



Category: Alive - Saishuu Shinkateki Shounen | Alive: The Final Evolution
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: D2 and D3 has a bit of a moment at a baseball game.





	Not Quite Privacyfree

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts, Oral sex and semi-public sex.

There is an excitement in the air, D2 feels. Or maybe that’s just him, and maaaybe D3 as well. But D2 most definitely is excited, in a giddy, childish sort of way. There just is something about doing things you shouldn’t that made him feel that way, like stealing mangos from your neighbours garden.

Though filching fruit was not exactly the same as sucking your friends cock among the stadium shadows. A game was going on above at the field, and the crowd on the bleachers can be heard as a dim background noise, and they had slipped away from the group to buy some snacks.

The line had been ridiculously long, so they had gone further down the corridor to a more secluded place. There, D2 had been dragged close and pressed against the wall, kissed heatedly and slowly. The kiss drags on, slow and hard. D3 bites D2s lip, sucks on his tongue and pushes a hand between their bodies. D2 might be hidden behind D3 despite his height, but the sound that he made when D3 grasped his cock through his jeans is a loud moan- and D2 buried his face against D3s broad shoulder, giggling at his own reaction. With his large hands, D3 could grasp his entire length and his balls as easily as he wanted.

After D2 told D3 that he wanted to have some fun in privacy, they retreated further, to the most private space available at the time. The bathroom was not the cleanest place they had hooked up in, but it wasn’t the filthiest, either. In their line of work, you had to get used to filth and to be able to ignore it. And right then they had no problem completely ignoring that.

D2 sits on the toilet, his nose pressing against D3s belly as he rises up. He runs his tongue against the base of his cock-head, sucks just on the very tip, moves to run his tongue down the length to suck on the skin of D3s ballsack. He hears D3 grunt, feels his fingers trail through his hair, run around the shell of his ear, and D2 trails a path along the seam. He pops one into his mouth, runs his tongue along and around it. He hums, he can hear D3 groan, and then D2 snorts a laugh when he makes the comparison between mangos and D3s balls. Above him, D3 asks, “what’s so funny?” and he tugs at his hair when D2 hums a reply around the ball in his mouth.

When he lets the ball slips out of his mouth he licks his lips. He flicks the tip of D3s cock with his tongue, and blows air onto it. And he grins, without giving an answer to the question, and D2 sucks on the tip. He feels the slightly salty taste of precum against his tastebuds. He fondles D3s balls and runs his lips along his cock.

Then D2 takes the whole length of D3s cock in his mouth, deep into his throat. His gag reflex is something that he has trained with, and it feels good to take his friend so deep. For him, the tightness in his throat, the air that comes hard out his nose, the gentle fingers in his hair feels so, so good. He just wishes that he could more openly sleep around with his friends, but that isn’t how things work. The moments secretly had are great but he would like to have more, at least sometimes. But that’s thoughts for later, not now, that he’s got his lips around the base of D3s cock and his fingers on his balls and his tongue on his cock.

And then fingers tighten on his hair and he hears a “shit” from D3 and a new warmth in the back of his throat. Even while D3 cums D2 pulls back. The feel of the cum trickling down his throat as the cock slips out makes D2 shiver. The last of D3s cum lands on D2s lips, and D2 rises up, drapes his arms over D3s shoulders and gives D3 a kiss. D2 snorts a laugh, D3 huffs and smiles and grasps D2s ass. Then they both groan, D2 into D3s neck, D3 against D2s ear. The buzz between them draws different reactions; D3 knows they have to go, and the thought of their CO coming to look for them and finding them makes D2 tighten his grip and tense with a dry orgasm.

After catching his breath D2 leans back. When he looks at his phone he sees more than one message waiting for him, and a few missed calls. Not everything was from their comrades waiting on the bleachers, but some asked what was taking so long, why they weren’t responding. D4 seemed pretty irritated at that last bit.

“We should probably get moving,” D3 points out. He tucks his cock back into his pants, and zips back up. “Maybe the line’s a bit shorter now.” D2 sticks his tongue out and licks the leftover cum from his lips. “I suppose, yeah. We’ll miss the game at this point.” D3 shakes his head, “It wasn’t _that_ long,” he says, to which D2 shrugs. “Y’never know, c’mon, let’s see what they have.” Maybe they have screwed fries.


End file.
